


Treble Damages

by ythmir



Category: Midnight Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: The Princess has been attacked and Byron will stop at nothing to see justice served.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of spinoff to the Byron sugar ending. I would tag this as spoiler, in a way, but i took waaaay too much liberalities and now, well, I will now simply say this was inspired by Byron’s sugar route.
> 
> The FIRST CHAPTER OF IM NOT SURE HOW MANY

Chapter 1: Dark Clouds

Byron sat quietly beside Tori’s bed, elbows on his thighs, hands together tightly. The worst of the fever had passedall that was now needed was for her to have plenty of bed rest. He breathed in deeply and let out a long, tired sigh, his eyes staring ahead of him, seeing nothing, listening only to the sound of the princess’ slow and even breathing.

He couldn’t help but recall the day when the captain of his knights had burst into his office, face pale and worried, telling him that something was terribly wrong. Byron had silently wished it had nothing to do with Tori, that it was a random skirmish at the border, or that an adviser fell ill, or a spy had been caught snooping around in his bedroom. Anything at all, except for the news that actually escaped from Albert’s lips.

The Princess of Wysteria was in life-threatening danger.

To say that Byron himself went pale would be entirely off-mark. He had been livid. Albert would later on confess to Nico that he had never seen his majesty explode the way he did. Byron had immediately gone to see the princess, who had been brought to the infirmary by a bruised and battered Alyn, who had all but collapsed the moment Tori was taken from his arms.

“Goddamn ambushed. Fucking detractors can’t even risk an even fight…” The Wysterian Captain had managed to say before losing consciousness.

Doctors had been immediately summoned to the Stein Palace despite the lateness of the hour, and an initial search party quickly organized and sent out to catch any of the fleeing culprits. Tori had suffered three broken ribs, a broken wrist, gashes on her knees, and a deep wound on her side that would have killed her if Alyn hadn’t been smart enough to not pull the dagger out.

Bryon knew that it was luck that had saved his beloved. Had it all happened farther away from the palace, or somewhere more isolated, Alyn might have collapsed before help could be sought and both would have bled to death, or the culprits would have called for more men and finish what they started. Worse, far worse Byron dreaded, was thst the Tyrant would have been there himself. And if he had been…

His train of thought made him curl his hands into fists, jaw clenching. He could feel his anger rising again. He focused on the way his nails dug into his palms, forcing himself to stop thinking of what could have happened and concentrating on the fact that Tori had survived. And that was all that really mattered at the moment.

He stood up from his chair and sat on the bed, careful not to wake Tori up. He touched her forehead gently, checking her temperature, and was relieved her fever seemed not to get any worse. At his touch however, Tori slowly opened her eyes.

“Byron?”

Relief and worry flooded him all at once. He leaned closer, his hand automatically resting on top of hers. “I’m here. What is it?”

She looked at him, a weak smile forming on her lips. She linked her fingers with his. “I’m sorry for causing all this.”

Bryon shook his head, shushing her gently. “I’ve told you this before, and I’m saying it again, take all the time you need to rest.”

“Has Alyn gone?”

Byron shook his head. “He’s still recovering too. And don’t worry,” he added, “Word has already been sent to Wysteria. Christophe and the older Crawford twin will handle things there for you.”

She tried to laugh. “Imagine all the work I missed.”

“None of that matters.” Byron answered, “What’s important is that you recover.”

At the mention of recovery, Tori’s eyes began to water, and for a moment, there was a flash of fear in her eyes. She tightened her hold on his hand. For a brief moment, Byron thought she was going to cry, but instead, she shuddered, closing her eyes, shaking her head, as if willing her thoughts away. “I’m sorry.” She said looking at him again. “It’s just that I remembered what happened and -”

At her words, a wave of protectiveness engulfed Byron and he kissed her once, twice, on the lips, lingering for a second longer, before planting a kiss on her forehead. His gaze locked on to hers and with every ounce of conviction in him, he said, “I’m here, my love. I won’t let it happen to you again.”

Tori bit her lip as she nodded, trying to smile and hold back tears. “I know.” Her grip on his hand tightened further. ”I know.”

Byron made sure Tori had eaten and was sleeping before he exited the room. Immediately, two guards appeared and stood opposite each other at the doors to Tori’s chambers, while two more started patrolling the corridor. Security had never been an issue in the Stein palace but one could never be too careful.

Especially not now when she was too vulnerable.

There was movement to his left and Byron turned his head. From the end of the hallway, he saw Albert approach him, followed by another man. It was the information broker, Sid.

“My King,” the knight said, bowing deeply. Albert straightened and scowled deeply at Sid who had merely angled his head. Byron nodded to both of them.

“She okay?” Sid asked, looking at Tori’s chambers. 

” She went to sleep again.” Byron answered. Was that concern he heard in Sid’s voice? “But she’s getting better. What is the reason you have come?”

At this, Sid looked at Byron, a smirk on his face. “It wasn’t easy. But I’m happy and quite proud that we made progress.”

“The detractors.” Albert clarified, a hint of pride in his voice. “We’ve caught some of those responsible for the attack.”


	2. The Schreien

At the foot of the mountains near Stein Palace was small cave. It would have been easily overlooked had it not been for the fact that four Stein knights were always stationed at the entrance, doing shifts every four and eight hours, routinely, without fail. Years ago, the four knights would have been triple in number, with prisoners in metal cages being dragged into the cave. But that was then and this is now, and the Schreien was silent.

Nico Meier had been to the Schreien once. Once. And he had never wanted to return to it ever. It wasn’t just a bad place. It was the stuff of nightmares. And not just for the people of Stein. The Schreien was known even as far off as Protea, where hushed whispers about the palace of screams were used to discipline stubborn children. As a young boy, Nico had heard of these stories in Wysteria too, and he remembered the look of fear in a playmate’s eyes when he was scolded for having taken apples without permission. Now that he was back in the full service to King Byron, he didn’t like it that he was here. Again. And that it was under His Majesty’s orders. It didn’t sit right with him.

But then again, these men had hurt Princess Tori.

He couldn’t deny to himself the sense of anticipation he felt when Albert told him they were going to go out hunting, or the disappointment that quickly followed when they were able to catch the culprits off guard at a tavern close to the borders to Wysteria. He had been trying to control his rage ever since that night and he wanted, craved, an outlet. He wanted those goddamn traitors to put up a fight, almost hungered for them to draw their swords and fight him so he could hurt them back and pay for what they did to the princess and Sir Alyn. But they didn’t, the fucking cowards. They couldn’t fight a band of fully armored knights but had the gall to hurt a princess escorted only by a handful of guards. 

The sound of footsteps echoed from the stairs and King Byron appeared, flanked by four knights. Upon his approach, Nico immediately stepped out of the shadows.

“Your Majesty.” He bowed low.

“Alive?” King Byron asked.

“Bound and gagged.” Nico replied, straightening. “But they’re not cooperating. They say -”

“They will talk.” King Byron’s voice was flat, low and dangeroulsy confident. He wasn’t looking at Nico but instead was staring at the door with an intensity that the knight had never seen before.

Nico swallowed. There was something different about King Byron. Even the other knights were particularly quiet, not a creak in their armor as they stood attendant, almost as if they were afraid to be the object of a Wagner’s fury.

“The others?” “In separate cells, as you ordered.”

“Make sure they’re awake to hear this.” King Byron didn’t wait for him to reply instead, he nodded to the guard who opened the cell without question. The stench of blood and piss immediately met them and while Nico scrunched his nose in distaste, King Byron did nothing of the sort. He entered the cell and Nico could almost swear that a switch had been flicked somewhere in his Majesty’s mind; King Byron’s aura went from dangerous to downright lethal. 

The prisoner sensed it too, his head snapping immediately towards King Byron’s direction, fear and surprise in his eyes. King Byron walked slowly towards the prisoner, who was pinned to the wall by metal shackles. “I will not talk!” The man growled like a cornered animal.

King Byron made no comment. He merely stared at the prisoner as if checking a painting on the wall. But Nico felt that it wasn’t an accurate description, no. Even with the King’s back to him, there was no mistaking the anger that reverberated from King Byron. And when he turned his head to look at him, Nico felt the color drain from his face, fear gripping his heart like a vice and squeazing, almost making him step back.

“The other prisoners are now awake?” The King asked. But it was as if it wasn’t King Byron, as if the face and the voice weren’t his.

For a moment, Nico dared not look away, his heart hammering against his chest, his feet almost reflexively trying to get away. He mentally slapped himself. Focus. He’s not the Tyrant. Nico looked to his side and saw the other knight nod.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Good.” He turned to look back at the prisoner and Nico found realized he had been holding his breath.

“I won’t talk even if you kill me!” The prisoner spat. “Same with the others! We swore -”

“Rest assured, I will not kill you.” King Byron’s voice was laced with poison, cutting of the prisoner’s sentence short as he extracted a dagger from somewhere in his person. Without so much as a warning, King Byron stabbed the prisoner’s hand. The prisoner shouted in agony, a slew of obscenities following every gasp of breath. “No.” King Byron repeated, this time he unsheathed his sword, unperturbed by the insults slung at him. “I will simply make you regret having crossed my path this way.”

*****

King Byron was silent as he rode back to the palace and even as he made his way back to his study. He could still hear the screams in his head, could still feel the way his sword pierced through flesh. He didn’t enjoy it, that much he was certain of, but it did not bother him as much as he thought it would. He could still remember the look Nico had on his face before he left: surprise, disbelief, followed by a small glint in the eyes that told Byron Nico understood the entire thing as being justified. Nico had been following his orders without quedstion. But Bryon wondered what had been going through Nico’s head the entire time they had been at the Schreien.

He had seen fear in Nico’s eyes. There was no mistaking it. It had just been though brief glances but it had been most apparent when Byron has been about to leave and ordered him to verify the information from the other prisoners. The fear was quickly replaced by the steely resolve he often saw in the knight’s eyes. But Byron saw it, and he knew what he saw.

Still, he did not regret a single thing he had done tonight. Tori had been hurt. Tori could have died. He needed to make sure he was decreasing the chances of it happening again.

He was willing to do even more. Just to ensure her safety.

When Bryon reached his study, he saw Albert waiting for him outside. As he approached, the knight bowed then straightened as he stopped in front of him.

“Your Majesty.“ 

"Is Sid still here?”

The Captain nodded. “Waiting for you inside.”

“Very well.” Byron approached the door but stopped as Albert moved to join him. “I will speak to Sid alone, Albert.”

“With all due respect, I will advise against it. I do not trust that man one bit." 

At this Byron smiled. "Your concern is noted but I will not repeat myself.”

Albert opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

“See to the Princess.” Byron continued. “And inform me immediately if she wakes. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

“As you wish.” Albert bowed deeply again, mouth still set in a concerned frown. He then walked away adjusting his glasses as he did.

Sid was sitting on the sofa at the far end of the room, a glass of scotch on the table beside him. He looked up as Byron entered and neither of them spoke as Byron walked towards his desk. It was only when he settled himself on the chair did Sid speak. “You did something, didn’t you?" 

Byron let out a deep sigh. He didn’t respond immediately but instead looked at Sid, noticing that the scotch was untouched. He let his gaze linger for a moment before resting his chin on his hand. "I was able to extract information. Nico is verifying it as we speak.”

“So the info I brought you was correct after all?" 

"Regrettably.”

“Tch.” Sid grabbed his glass and downed his drink in one gulp. “Fucking traitors." 

"They’re being dealt with.” Byron replied, remembering for a brief moment how the prisoner had begged before it had all been over. 

“Good. To be honest, I had wished it was all a fluke. For once I wanted to be wrong, or someone didn’t do good on his end of the deal.”

“You are man who isn’t to be slighted. And they know this.”

Sid shook his head, pouring himself another drink. He was silent for a moment, and then turned to look outside. The sun was starting to rise above the eastern mountains. He downed his drink with one gulp again and sighed.

“The information I asked for?” Byron prompted, leaning back against his chair. 

“Right.” Sid put down his glass. He leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. “I had some of my people ask around. Your hunch was correct; horses from Wysteria, supplies from Laurelia, and some weapons from Stein and Protea have been procured weeks prior. They made small pruchases, so as not to make it seem like they’re preparing for something big.

"The detractors - you already know this - are a combined forces of both loyalists to your father and those who oppose the princess system. Rumor has been going around that they instantly clicked. Enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? And I’ve been able to gather some hush-hush stuff, that certain nobilties are afraid of Stein and Wysteria joining forces. So they’re backing up the detractors with money and supplies. You know how some young ones of the old families can be.

"But I’m still working on finding out who their main man is in Wysteria. Whoever he is, he’s pretty good in hiding his tracks.” He stood up and handed Byron a piece of paper, “Some of the names are there but it’s still lacking.”

Byron nodded, taking the parchment and looking over the surnames, committing them to memory. “This fills in the holes to what I know." 

"And?”

“And the picture I have in my head is not ideal." 

Silence. 

"Someone is really after Tori, then?”

Byron frowned. He wanted to convince himself that Sid had only casually uttered Tori’s name, and had not been so gentle in saying it. He wanted to believe that he was only tired and he was hearing things, seeing too much and forcing unrelated things to connect. But Byron couldn’t deny the fact that he didn’t like the way Sid said her name, or that there was a gnawing thing inside his chest that was forcing him to feel things he never knew he could feel.

Sid raised his brows. “What? That much you can tell me, right?”

Byron steered his thoughts away from his emotions and hoped that Sid did not notice the change in his mood. It had been a long night and Byron had not been able to sleep properly since the entire fiasco had began. He was, most likely, simply too tired.

“The information so far points to that conclusion.” Byron replied, watching Sid’s face carefully. “But it wouldn’t be surprising that the conclusion they really want is to weaken Stein. Relations with Wysteria have been growing steadily ever since the formal announcememt of marriage. Wysteria has good diplomatic relations all over the world. Anyone who wants to weaken either country has found the perfect opportunity. But let’s be realistic, ” Byron’s frown deepened. “Stein has more enemies than Wysteria." 

The Tyrant made sure of that.

"Look,” Sid said, mildly irritated, “I don’t give two shits about what one country thinks of the other. I’m more concerned about -”

But before Sid could finish his sentence, there was a knock on the door and Albert entered.

“Excuse my interruption but the princess is awake now, your majesty. And requests your presence.”

“Nice timing.” Sid said scowled, turning around.

Albert acted as if Sid had said nothing. “Sir Robert, Sir Giles, and Sir Leo are here as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you, Albert.” Tori said, smiling, “Please, could you call him for me?”

“Albert bowed low and then adjusted his glasses as he straightened. “Of course, your Highness. Please wait a moment, His Majesty is at a meeting with Sid,” Albert glanced at his watch, “Although I assume that it would conclude soon enough.”

Tori’s brows furrowed at the mention of the information broker’s name. She’d known Byron long enough to guess at the reason why Sid had to be called at the crack of dawn, and the reason was not the first thing she wanted to think of, now that she had the actual strength to even sit up. Still, it made her anxious. She could still feel the last of her fever lingering, reminding her that she was still in no position to take any action. At least, not yet. When she has enough strength to stand, the first thing she would have to do would be –

“Your highness,” Albert piped , cutting Tori from her thoughts. “You’re scowling.”

Tori brought her hands to her mouth. “Oh sorry, Albert. I was just thinking…”

The maids knocked and entered even before Tori could find the words to express her thoughts. They quickly busied themselves, cutting ham and bread, and preparing the soup, and Tori couldn’t find the will to express her thoughts anymore, her stomach grumbling at the smell of food. She smiled instead at Albert and shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

Whether or not Albert was convinced had always been hard for her to tell, and this was no exception. The knight adjusted his glasses and went out of the room. Tori sighed deeply and then thanked the maids as they laid out the breakfast tray.

As she ate, she asked them how the palace had been while was indisposed. They told her that nothing had been out of sorts, everything seemed perfectly ordinary. Nobles and bureaucrats went to and fro the palace as usual, and there had been several meetings the past three days. Sir Alyn was recovering perfectly as well and was to leave Stein today, although it might be a while before he could properly hold his sword. Nothing was happening out of the ordinary.

“Except perhaps, some knights have been more active, my lady, especially at night.” One maid said, “But I mean, even that is to be expected, after what had happened to you.”

Tori swallowed the last of the soup before nodding. “Was there anything else?”

The maids shook their heads in unison.

Before Tori could ask another question, there was a knock on the door, and Byron entered the room, followed quickly by a smirking Sid. At the sight of them, Tori nodded to the maids, who curtsied and immediately exited the room, taking with them the trays and the trolley. Byron paid them no attention and instead, made a beeline for her, kissing her forehead immediately upon reaching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek, smiling as she did.

“I see you’ve had breakfast.” He said, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

“I was hungry.” She shrugged, and then frowned upon looking at him properly. “You haven’t been sleeping properly, have you?” She placed a hand on his cheek and felt her heart skip beats when Byron nuzzled his face against her palm.

“He’s been worried sick, princess.” Sid said, rather too loudly, walking towards them. “Hasn’t even had a decent meal either.”

Tori looked from Sid to Bryon, who let out a long sigh. “Sid was just about to leave but asked that he see you before he went on his way.”

“Oh?” Tori looked back at Sid. “Why?”

She saw Sid hesitate for a moment and then shrug. At the corner of her eye, she could somehow make out Byron frowning but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the information broker. That, or Sid was really good at hiding his emotions. “If it makes you sleep any better at night, princess, we’ve been hard at work trying to capture those responsible for your ambush –“

“Sid.” Bryon had a dangerous edge to his voice.

The hesitation was more obvious now but despite this, Sid plowed through. “She deserves to know.”

“What is it?” Tori asked, looking back and forth between the two men, genuinely curious. When neither spoke, Tori pouted, crossed her arms, and said, “You either tell me now or I’ll just ask Giles for it. Whatever it is that the two of you think you’re hiding so well, well – well Giles can do it for me and at least he’ll be more forthcoming and doing it with a smile on his face.”

“There’s nothing being hidden from you.” Byron said, tone softening. He shot Sid another glare before looking at her. “I had intended to tell you later, when we were alone, and after more important things.”

“I can learn about them now.”

The delight in Sid’s face was apparent. “Nothing much to tell, really, princess. Only that we’ve been hard at work and some of them dastardly fiends have been captured already.”

Tori frowned, considering Sid’s words. “And?”

“I think you already have a general idea of who is after you, and why.” Sid said, obviously amused that she had not been surprised at all. “I think the real question here is, if they’re going to try again and how we’re going to stop them.”

Tori narrowed her eyes, frowning, hoping for all its worth that Byron did not notice that what she had heard had made her stiffen, or that a jolt of fear had pierced through her. She couldn’t quite tell if her wound was hurting again, or if she was simply imagining it. She steeled herself. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they did.”

At this, Sid laughed out loud. “Feisty, ain’tcha? But that’s what I like about you, princess.” He looked at Byron, still grinning. “You’re right. They’ll be trying again. No decent, half-assed group of terrorists would give up on the first try.”

Tori curled her hands into fists. Let them.

“But it wouldn’t really come to that.” Sid said, as if reading her mind. “Just as it’s only common sense that they’re going to try again, it’s also common sense that they won’t be doing it any time soon, and that they won’t be using the same tactic. In the meantime, we’ll be dismantling them limb by pathetic limb.”

“Disband them, you mean.”

“Whichever suits your imagination, princess.” Sid ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to call on your tutor to handle things. I’ll be offering my services for free this time.”

Tori almost laughed to herself. “This coming from you? I’m almost too afraid to accept, Sid. You tend to ask insane requests afterwards, claiming it under an IOU.”

“Ohoho! And the princess knows her way around bargaining now. All right, then I’ll pitch in my price. And that’ll be tea time with you, once this all blows over. If the King allows of course.” Sid grinned at Byron.

Byron did not even budge. “If her schedule allows it.”

“That’s settled, then.” Sid clapped his hands together. “Well, I’ll be leaving now. Stuff to do, the world to inquire upon, and of course, dissident to bury six feet under!” Sid bowed low to both of them before straightening with a grin on his face. “It’s nice to finally talk to you, princess. Wysteria is beside itself with worry.” He waved before shutting the door behind him, leaving Tori with Byron who sighed deeply for what seemed to be the third time that morning alone.

She placed a hand over his. “He’s a handful.” She said. “But sometimes, letting him think he has the upper hand makes him tell more than he should.”

Byron sighed again. “That man is impossible.”

“He’s also a very good informant.”

Byron’s eye flashed before he angled his head, a gesture Tori had come to interpret as him acquiescing but not quite acceding. She giggled, and then was about to ask if he would like to have breakfast but Byron brought her hand to his lips, kissing it, and Tori felt herself shiver in delight. His kisses moved up her arm, as he gently pulled her closer, before stopping at the crook of her neck. He nipped her gently, not hard enough to leave a mark but just enough for her to shiver again. He then wrapped his arms around her, breathing in deeply as he did. Tori closed her eyes as she wrapped her own arms around him, savouring the quiet moment they had together, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved.

She knew she would never be able imagine the worry and fear he had gone through during the time she had been recovering. If she had been in his position, if she had been the one to welcome his bruised and battered body at the doors of the Wysterian Palace, she knew she would have been overcome with grief. And she didn’t like that Bryon had had to go through all of that, didn’t like the she had made him worry so much.

“Byron,” Tori murmured. “You have to remember to rest. You keep pushing yourself like this and you’ll be sick in no time.”

Byron laughed and the sound comforted her. She missed his laugh. She missed his touch. She missed all of him. “Seeing you being able to at least sit and eat that much is rest enough.” His hand moved towards her side, and she stiffened reflexively. “Does it still hurt?”

“No.” She whispered. “But I still remember.”

And there was one stark detail she could never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Majesty.” Robert had been the first one to stand up, followed by Giles Christophe and Leo Crawford. Bryon waved towards them as they bowed formally and gave them a smile.

“Help yourselves to some coffee or tea.” He motioned towards the trays at the side of his study. “I was made aware that you’ve had quite the wait.”

“It wasn’t that much of a wait, your Highness.” Giles was the one to answer this time, an easy smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Byron eased himself behind his desk and was all too aware of how all three men were looking at him expectantly. He took note first of the older Crawford twin, Leo. “Your brother is recovering well. He’s lodged at the knight’s quarters at the eastern wing. I had offered him his own room here in the palace but he insisted otherwise.”

Leo shrugged. “Typical him. I’ll visit him later, your Highness. The letters sir Albert had sent were quite informative of his condition and I would like to extend my gratitude from the entire Crawford family.”

Byron nodded. “I hope the matters of your house have been settled.”

There was a twitch in Leo’s mouth. Byron remembered Tori telling him that the right corner of his lips would twist upwards when he was lying. But then Leo shook his head. “The scars Lord Aubin left will haunt me forever, your Majesty but at least the Crawford family is now at peace.”

There was no twitch in the bureaucrat’s mouth.

“I heard Tori has woken up.” Robert said.

Byron shifted his attention to Robert. “Yes. I just came from her chambers. She’s already had breakfast and would like to speak to all of you after we’ve finished.” He then turned to look at the Wysterian Royal Adviser. “I trust you know of the situation we have at our hands.”

“Yes.” The look on Giles’ face turned dark. And it wasn’t just him. Both Robert and Leo looked grim as well. “We’ve been working on trying to find the identity of their main contact within Wysteria but it’s proving difficult. From the scant evidence we’ve been able to gather, it would suggest that they’ve done this before and are good at hiding their tracks.”

“The rebellion within Stein would have aided them then.” Byron said.

“It would seem that way.” Giles replied.

“I… Or rather, Sid has made it his personal mission to assist us in these matters.” Bryon said, sighing at the mention of the informant’s name. “That would give us an edge, at least. I’ve given him instructions to collaborate with you if need be.” Byron paused, considered his words.

Was it wise to share with Wysteria the information he had extracted that night? On one hand, there would be more people in position of power to protect Tori. On the other, he barely knew who among the Wysterian nobles could be trusted. At the very least, Tori’s inner circle were fond of her enough and supported her under the princess system. The men in these room could be trusted, that much Bryon was certain. But to whom they would share the information was out of his control. They were not bound to him as they were to Tori. Having them swear an oath now would be useless as well.

It was not an ideal situation and to be honest, Byron found himself at a loss of options. He was unfamiliar with strategies on how to move within another kingdom’s court – but only because he was not trying to outwit anyone or have the kingdom under his control. This was Tori’s people and he wanted to extend the same trust and goodwill that Tori had extended to his own people. The relationship between Stein and Wysteria was still at the early stages. Noble families from either country were still dubious of the other’s actions. Even if he and Tori were absolutely certain of each other, it did not automatically mean that their people would be as accepting. Or even tolerant.

Cooperation could be forced but with regard to the current matters, Byron didn’t want to force anyone as much as possible.

Mostly because he was not his Father. And he wasn’t going to follow the Tyrant’s footsteps.

“As King of Stein, I would like to apologize for pulling Wysteria into this internal mess.”

“No need to apologize, your Majesty.” Giles said. “The King of Wysteria himself, would like to extend his apologies on matters concerning our end. The princess system has its own enemies. It is only unfortunate that our enemies have decided to join forces.”

“We will crush this opposition.” Byron said, wondered for a moment if he had said it too harshly that Robert had frowned. “And it would be easier now that our countries have joined forces. A free flowing exchange of information would help us root out those still in hiding.” He tapped the desk twice. Made up his mind. “Something does perturb me however. We’ve been able to capture some of the perpetrators to the recent attack. 

“I was able to interrogate them myself and what I would like to share with the three of you should not leave this room.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Giles answered.

“Does Sid know?” Robert asked, frown still in place.

Byron shook his head. “Sid has been unable to extract this information. I was the one who shared it with him.”

The three men seemed to simultaneously lean forward in their seats. The things that Sid were unable to unearth were far and few inbetween.

“From their confession, we believe that the dissidents would try again.” Byron said. “Not exactly surprising. It is in the nature of insurgents to be persistent. When they will try is something we were not able to learn but one thing is for certain: they’re not going to stop until they’ve accomplished their ultimate goal.”

Again, Byron paused, he didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to say it out load. But simply desiring for it to go away wasn’t going to make the problem go away.

For a moment, he remembered the eyes of the prisoners they held within the Schreien. He remembered how Nico had looked at him as he left. And he remembered how Tori had tightened her grip around him as she whispered that she could still remember.

He wasn’t going to let it happen again.

He wasn’t going to let her be hurt again.

“And their ultimate goal is…?” Giles prompted.

“They want the Princess Elect assassinated.”

***

“I’m not sure I understand, Tori.” Nico frowned. “This is something that would best be shared with him.”

Upon hearing that Nico had arrived back at Stein palace, Tori had immediately summoned him. Byron was to meet with Giles and the others and she found it the opportune moment to speak to her trusted attendant.

Nico had been beaming when he entered, but there was a tiredness in his movements, and thinking about it now as they stared at each other, he looked like even he hadn’t slept properly in a while.

Tori shook her head fervently. “He has enough on his plate already.” she tightened her grip on her hand. So many people had already been worried for her and she felt guilty enough as it is.

“I know you’ve mentioned this before, Nico. The dangers that came with royalty, the scary things that happen to nobles because of greed, and obsession with anything close to power. And you’ve said that Byron has been through this more times than you can count, but now – I want to protect him now.”

“Tori…” Nico sat closer to her. “Look, this isn’t something new. King Bryon swats assassinations away like any ordinary man would a fly. We’ve handled this before, we can handle it now.”

And that was what Tori had thought too. After all, when she had asked Byron about his past, he had told her about things she couldn’t find believable at first. And Byron wasn’t the type to mince words. He had told her not only of the bright and bubbly occasions but of the darker things as well. She had been horrified at first but then… that was reality wasn’t it? That was what was meant when you’re born into a position of power.

Or thrust into it.

But she couldn’t shake the feeling that this time was different.

Tori could still remember the night clearly. Of course she could. And she could still hear the loud shout of the man who had plunged his knife into her as if he was shouting into her ears right then and there.

“They’re going to kill him, Nico.” Tori said, pushing down the memories as she swallowed, hoping Nico hadn’t noticed. “They’re going to kill me and then they’re going to kill him. It doesn’t even matter who gets killed first. That’s what he said. That’s what they’re going to do. And they have someone inside the Wysterian Court poised to do exactly that.”

And that was the thing that Tori feared the most.

“This is different, Nico.” She continued. “Someone from Wysteria wants Byron dead and I just can’t believe how anyone – “ She stopped herself. She couldn’t say it out loud.

Nico pursed his lips, looking away. Then, he sighed. “I know I swore to you that I will serve both of you, but we can’t handle this alone. King Byron is in a better position – “

“I don’t want him worried anymore than he already is, Nico, please.” Tori reached out to touch Nico’s hand and Nico placed his other hand on top of hers almost automatically. His entire face was lined with worry. “When I became Princess Elect, to be honest, the first thing I worried about was how to wear high heeled shoes. High heeled shoes!” She tried laughing, found that she couldn’t. “But things happened and I learned, and Byron came into my life, and… I want to protect the people I care about, Nico. I want to be able to protect him most of all.”

“But…”

“I’m not asking for you to lie to him.” Tori insisted. “All I’m asking is for you to look into this. For me, please.”

Nico made a pained face. He was torn. Tori knew he would be.

“Nico, if this was a member of the noble families of Stein I would have told him already.” Tori said, and at this she could see Nico’s defences slowly crumble. “But this involves my people, my court. And if anyone should handle this, it has to be me.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He finally asked.

“Yes.”

Nico nodded, resigning. “All right. I’ll do this. But if this gets out of hand, I’m telling you and then I’m telling King Byron whether you like it or not.” He squeezed her hand, then a small smile unfurled from his lips. “When I came in, I thought we were going to talk about everything else except this.”

“I’m sorry.” Tori replied. “You looked like you had a long night and here I am asking from you a huge favor.”

“Don’t be. And yes, I did.” Nico took in a deep breath and let it out, brightening up almost instantly. “Will I be working with Sid?”

“No.” Tori hesitiated. “Not even Giles. I trust them both, honestly, but…”

Nico smiled and his smile was one of understanding. And Tori almost felt the tears in her eyes. He leaned forward, touching his forehead with hers. “I will serve you with my life, Princess. But I want you to understand just how much King Bryon cares about you.”

Tori closed his eyes, comforted by the old friendly gesture the two of them shared. For a moment, she wanted to go back to that moment of blissful nonchalance where none of these terrible things had happened, where no one had to worry about anything. And certainly where there was no twisted plot hatched against her beloved.

But it all happened.

And she refused to be made a coward by it.

“I know that.” She smiled. “But this time, it’s my turn to protect him.”

***

The entire day had been a blur. After his meeting with the Wysterian party, Byron had accompanied them to Alyn’s room. No words had been exchanged between the two Crawfords. But it had been the first time that Byron had seen Alyn’s expression soften at the sight of his older twin. They exchanged a brief hug and Leo poked his brother’s forehead, to which Alyn simply sighed exasperatedly.

After that, they went to Tori’s chambers, who had just been checked by the doctors and who was looking healthier already. It was a good sign but for a moment, it was the smell of fresh bandages and antiseptic that was on everyone’s minds and had them on the edge. Tori shrugged and said, “Alyn’s not the only one who’s pretty hard to kill.” And she laughed, and that was the trick and they laughed with her. And she exchanged banters with the men, told them that she missed them so much. She asked about the palace and the maids and her pupils. They chatted and with every minute Tori seemed livelier. However, she needed to stay in Stein until she could deal with the situation properly. Giles had agreed and there had been a meaningful exchange of glances between the two and Byron had wondered if he and Albert shared the same knowing look sometimes.

It was a debriefing with Nico next. The information was more than solid and they were able to locate more hideouts that could be taken out. Plans were made with Albert and some of the royal guard. Nico would remain Tori’s attendant for now and Byron thanked him for a job well done.

Next was security at the borders and more meetings, royal decrees concerning stricter tests and furnishing of travel documents, checkpoints for trade and more scouts at unused or abandoned trails that could be used to smuggle weapons in and out of Stein.

There was so much to do but through it all Byron drew strength from the fact that Tori was awake now and she was fast recovering. He could hear her laughter earlier in his head, and reminded himself that it was that laughter in particular which he wanted to protect.

It was already late at night when Byron was able to return to Tori’s chambers. She was at her desk, writing in her journal, and the sound of him entering her room made her look up. She smiled at the sight of him and Byron could not help but smile back, fatigue almost entirely forgotten.

He hugged her close to his chest when she stood up to meet him and he planted a kiss on top of her head. Tori squeezed back, smiling as she looked up at him. “Long day, huh?”

Byron smiled, tucking a clump of hair behind her ear. “Sleep with me tonight.”

There was hesitation. “Byron, I – “

“I just want to wake up beside you.” He clarified, his hand moving to her wound, not quite touching it. He didn’t know if it would hurt her, and he didn’t want to push her. The doctors had told him she wasn’t allowed any strenuous physical activity just yet. How much physical activity would be considered strenuous, Byron hadn’t thought to ask. But that wasn’t what was important right now. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sleep again if you aren’t with me.”

Tori smiled at this, relaxing and leaning against him. “Well if my King insists…”

In one swift movement, Byron carried her in his arms with practiced ease. Tori gave out a yelp of surprise and laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her towards his chambers and laid her gently on top of the bed. She fell with a satisfied oomph and he was about to move away but Tori stopped him.

“Allow me.” She said, standing up. She unclasped the links to the chain that held his cape. It slid down to the floor as Tori pulled him closer to her. Next, she undid the buttons of his coat, helping him out of it.

Byron stood in silence as Tori helped him undress, taking her time as she removed the chains, cufflinks, and the gloves, and even his somewhat ceremonial eye patch, before finally he was simply wearing his undershirt. Tori was blushing now, hands somewhat hesitating as they stopped at his chest.

“Are you not going to continue?” He teased, cupping her face with his hands.

She pouted at him, blushing all the way to her ears. “I’m not sure I can stop if I do anything further.”

He laughed and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed him back, just as eagerly as he did. By the gods did he miss her. His desire and protectiveness surged within him as his hands travelled down to her shoulders, to her back, gently pulling her closer to him. He pulled back, lips moving to her cheek, to her ear, nibbling it with a bit of teeth. And when Tori moved her head to expose her neck, Byron couldn’t help but indulge himself. He rained kisses on her shoulder, finding the spot she liked best and bit down just the way she liked it.

A moan escaped from Tori and she shivered against him. The sound of her voice and the way she clutched at his chest was all Byron could bear. He carried her once more and sat on the bed, arms around her waist to keep her balanced as she moved to sit on top of him. He kissed her once more, and another time and another, until both of them were gasping for breath and the look on Tori’s eyes were a mixture of joy and desire and need, and he was mesmerized by it.

“Byron, you goddamn tease.” Tori whispered to him, arms around his neck.

“You started undressing me, mind you.”

“Only because you’re not going to bed with your cape on.”

“I could’ve undressed myself.”

She pouted now. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Both of them laughed at this and the sound was warm, calming, and comforting. As they laughed, it felt to Byron that everything was right in the world, that nothing could ever burst the happy bubble they were in at that moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like this. It had felt like ages ago, as if it was a distant memory.

But it was here again; the light, the warmth, the laughter, the love – it was all her again. His beloved was in his arms again.

And she was safe.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” He whispered to her. His heart hammered at the thought of not having her with him anymore and it made him uncomfortable. It was an unfamiliar sensation in his chest but it was real and it made him shiver and feel cold. Was this fear, he wondered. He had never been afraid of anything in his life.

“I’m right here, my love.” Tori answered. “I’m right here with you.”

Byron took a deep breath, arms unmoving as he continued to hold her. He will never allow them to harm her again, never allow them to hurt her again, never allow them to steal away her warmth, her laughter, her smile.

He will protect her

No matter what it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

Giles Christophe had sent word ahead to call for a meeting five days after their return to Wysteria. Just as he had expected, only a few bureaucrats sent back letters of apology for their failure to attend. A lot of members of the Wysterian Court had decided to stay near the palace to ensure that they were among the first to receive news of the Princess Elect’s conditions from the mouth of the royal adviser himself.

He had two goals in his mind. First, was to relay the condition of the princess. Second, and which was his priority, was to smoke out their mystery man. It was an ambitious goal, he admitted that much, because there was only a very slim chance that the main perpetrator would expose himself after having been so successful in hiding his tracks.

Still, he was hoping against all hope that the insidious bastard would let down his guard and slip. Or, be so conceited and proud that he unknowingly exposes himself.

Thus report Giles Christophe did. He told them of the Princess’ recovery, as well as the detailed report Alyn had given him the night they had returned. He also relayed the intentions of Stein to continue pursuing the culprits as well as the promised joint efforts towards the capture of the dissidents in Stein as well as those opposing the princess system. He assured the nobles that all earnest efforts were being aimed towards two goals: one, the continued good relations between Stein and Wysteria; and two, the eradication of those opposing the Princess system.

He relayed the message exactly as Tori had wanted, and as if Tori herself were speaking in front of the Court. He would have to play his cards carefully. His only chance of narrowing down the suspects would be during this particular meeting. After that, the nobles would return to their respective villas and mansions and by then it would be hard to investigate without causing panic and suspicion.

“If I may speak freely, Lord Christophe.” A noble raised his hand. “There are still whispers that Stein is merely using our forces so theirs could be in reserve for an imminent attack.”

“I have assured you countless times, Archduke Sannes, no such action is being taken by Stein.” Giles smile was gentle. “What other proof do we need other than the public announcement for marriage to our Princess months prior?”

“Stein has never made a move that was not advantageous to it.”

“Archduke Sannes – ”

“Its history is one of manipulation and deceit we all know it. Now that our princess has been put in danger by no less than rebellion within Stein itself, we should pull out as quickly as possible.”

There was murmur among the nobles, one even saying clapping in agreement to the proposal.

Giles sighed to himself.

The Archduke Sannes has always been particular with regard to foreign affairs. It was not that Giles would describe it as being meddlesome, but there had been unsavory rumors regarding the Archduke. Just recently, there had been questions about his trade with some kingdoms and how it seemed to always favour him in particular. This would not have garnered any suspicion if not for the fact that the Archduke’s competitors went up in smoke – literally; warehouses had been burned and key businessmen suddenly missing or otherwise indisposed. Inspections were made, as was protocol, but the Archduke was clean. Almost too clean.

But that was not the issue at hand, Giles reminded himself. The Archduke’s particularity was not out of character. As one of the wealthiest in Wysteria, the Archduke had his hand in many affairs, trade and foreign relations included. Some had been bold enough to suggest that even he had his way with the King. Giles knew that it was not true but he could not deny the Archduke’s influence over some matters, and how he sometimes had the last say.

However, the Archduke’s current conjectures were clearly pointless; a delaying tactic so uncouthly disguised as worry. Yet there were still those who clapped or cheered without giving things much thought, making things worse and if anything insufferable. It didn’t take half a brain to see the bigger picture that Stein would never renege on their word after the removal of The Tyrant as its king. Whatever notion of mystery or deceit was clearly being dispelled by King Bryon’s active involvement and good relations not only with Wysteria but the other neighbouring kingdoms as well; whatever wives’ tale of Stein being an ominous country was outdated.

“The only thing to fear, Archduke, is Stein’s military prowess.” Giles answered, trying his best to not lecture the man. He had to play along. “And Stein’s military prowess was never aimed at Wysteria. If you would so casually direct your attention to past relations, it’s as clear as daylight.”

The Archduke smoldered. “But Stein – ”

It was Leo who answered even before Giles could speak, standing opposite the Archduke. “I was there myself. King Byron has no intention of invading Wysteria or using this situation as a pre-emption to do so. And by this time we should all consider this as a fact.” He looked pointedly around him. “If he had, what would be the point of courting our dear princess all this time? And also, of keeping my brother alive, eh? He could’ve killed Alyn quickly without fuss and would have removed one less potential threatening general should we rise to war.”

“The Princess is still within Stein though.”

“Oh, give it a rest, Sannes!” Another noble piped. “All this hubhub about Stein invading Wysteria is preposterous! Stein’s political moves have been nothing but cordial the last few months and if anything, we need Stein more than Stein needs Wysteria.”

Archduke Sannes crossed his arms. “And what are you trying to imply, Lord Hamilton? That Wysteria is weak?”

Lord Hamilton stood up. “If – and I am saying this only as a huge hypothetical if – Wysteria was to engage war with any country, we would lose. Except probably to Protea.”

There was a mixture of laughter and mock outrage at Lord Hamilton’s statement and Giles sighed once again.

Lord Hamilton was a noble who seemed to cut the Archduke’s way ever since they had first met. The Sannes and Hamiltons were old Wysterian families which, seemingly either by fate or twisted deliberate design, to be in some sort of competitive tryst. It had been the Hamiltons that ever so subtly accused Sannes of illegal trade after having been allegedly tricked by the Sannes to pour money into a failed venture.

“Now,” Lord Hamilton raised his hand, “I believe that we should proceed with the proposed course of action. Strike at the heart of the opposition with the help of Stein, and the Kingdoms will be all the better for it. And if we are to assist Stein in the capture of their rebels then Stein is indebted to us. The King of Stein is young, hardly a shade of what the Tyrant was – and we do need an ally of military strength so that we could benefit from their knowledge.

“My dear Archduke if you have any proof at all of such devious allegations, I and the Court – especially the Princess herself – would be all too pleased to hear it.” Hamilton answered. “But if you have nothing but hearsay…”

A moment of silence.

Giles took it as his cue to continue. “If there are no disagreements regarding the arrangement with Stein, then I would like to finalize the… ” Giles faltered, eyes resting on a duke who had never once raised his hand with regard to matters of the court.

“Giles,” Duke Louis Howard’s voice was soft and yet it seemed to echo in the chamber. “There is one matter. Are we not going to talk about something far more important than this?”

“I’m sorry?” Giles tried to school his features into a smile yet could not.

Louis paused as if considering his words carefully. “The plot…?”

At those two words, Giles Christophe felt himself go cold with dread. For a moment, he was unsure how to proceed. He glanced quickly at Leo, who was just as dumbfounded as him, eyes narrowed at Louis.

Nobody else was supposed to know that.

King Byron had been very explicit. He had been the one who knew that information, and aside from him, Robert, Leo, and Sid, excluding King Byron’s two favourite knights, no one else was supposed to know.

“From your expression, then I would garner that you don’t know?”

“What is it?” one of the other lords asked.

“What plot?” asked another.

“Another naysayer?” Lord Hamilton was frowning.

“No.” Louis replied. “Simply a voice of reason.”

Lord Hamilton pointed a finger at him. “Duke Howard, we all are very much aware of how you’re opposed to the Princess System! Going as far as telling the princess that she does not belong in this Court!”

Louis frowned, “I don’t understand how that –”

Lord Hamilton shouted above him. “All that despite the well-known fact of the circumstances surrounding your birth and the title you currently hold!”

“Lord Hamilton!” Leo interjected. “That is out of line!”

Louis sighed. “I am not ashamed of my birth or my stance in this matter. I care about Wysteria just as much as any noble or commoner. And I think this situation with Stein should be placed in the proper context, sir Giles.”

“And that context would be?”

“To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t know.” Louis continued. “Or could it be that Stein withholding this information from us?”

Lord Hamilton was getting impatient. “Why are we so astoundingly afraid of Stein -?”

“There is a threat to the Princess Elect’s life, Lord Hamilton, Lord Adviser.” A collective gasp cut through the room. Louis took it all in stride. “And that she is in Stein with nothing more than two knights and an attendant? What makes you think it’s safe to leave a commoner by birth in a foreign land of such political turmoil?”

Giles could hear the roaring in his ears as the nobles started murmuring.

Louis shook his head. “Wouldn’t it be unfortunate if something happened to the dear Princess at this time of forging better relations with the country that has the largest standing army in the continent?”

At that moment, Giles was unsure which was worse: that the nobles were coming at him with questions and demands for explanation all at once, or that Leo was restraining Hamilton from coming into blows with Louis, or that Louis was every so subtly nodded at by the Archduke Sannes.

***

The Pub of All Things was exactly that. A pub. With a lot of things. Upon entering the establishment, all sorts of smells, noises, and sights would immediately come hollering at the inexperienced. It was easy to set apart those who haven’t been to The Pub to those who were regulars, and it was that the former gagged immediately upon entering.

Sid, suffice to say, was a regular.

And he wasn’t just a regular. He was VIP. He had his own booth, as a matter of fact, at the very far end of the room. And when he entered said booth, he was satisfied to see a bottle of brandy and a note.

Since he had left Stein, he had been hard at work as promised. He was calling in some old favors, letting slip information he had been withholding to the right ears, and even letting himself be indebted to a handful of people who was in the same line of work as him. And after two weeks of talking the talk, and doing other things on the side best not mentioned about, Sid was able to tug at the string that would – hopefully – lead him to the bastard who dared raise a finger on Tori.

Sid checked the bottle. It was sealed. He opened it, poured himself a drink – not using the glass already laid out because you just can’t be too careful – and patiently waited for the man described in the note to arrive at The Pub.

It didn’t take too long. Sure enough, a middle-aged man, about three heads smaller than him, shambled into The Pub, asked the bartender for a drink and directions, and was pointed to his private booth.

Sid watched as the man seated himself across him, eyes darting everywhere. At that instant, Sid immediately did not like him. Not the way he held himself. Not the way he downed whiskey in one gulp. And certainly not the man’s opening line.

“So, you got the money?”

“I said, payment until verification.” Sid answered.

“I ain’t talking if I don’t see the gold.” And the man was pretty tight-lipped when he said it.

Sid took pride in the fact that he was a pretty good judge of character. Perhaps it was his instinct as an information dealer or perhaps after having dealt with numerous kinds of people, he could now easily tell which kind of people folded and which stood their ground on sheer will power alone.

The man he was confronting right now was somehow on the fence; forthcoming with regard to what needed to be heard but would never swear in church or spit in his mother’s grave. It was these kind of people that Sid never really trusted because they could be persuaded. And there was nothing like a good shove and three punches to the face to force men with loose tongues and grayish morals to choose a side. And it was usually the side that guaranteed they wouldn’t have to lose yet another tooth to a fist.

There was an unseen exit near Sid’s booth that was known only to a select few. It was an easy escape for ‘just-in-case’ moments, guarded only by one burly man who knew what was up whenever wherever (rumoured to be the bartender’s lover but then nobody knew for sure). So when Sid dragged the man through that exit, said guard didn’t even bat an eye. And even took less interest when Sid proceeded to introduce his knee to the man’s face. Twice.

Just as Sid predicted, the man folded. And he was a talker – men of such persuasion, when persuaded rightly, tend to be – telling Sid exactly what he wanted to hear and exactly what it was that he paid good money for.

“I swear!” The man’s nose was bleeding freely now and he was too busy raising his hands in defense to wipe any of it, or the snot. “If I heard anything more than that, I would tell you!”

“It may look like I’m not trusting you,” Sid said, grabbing the man by the collar and shoving him back against the wall hard. “But it’s because I really don’t. But you’re the only one who was there that night and I’m going to ask you again just so we’re clear, right? Because I swear to god that if you lie to me, the only safe place you’re going to be able to run to would be the Schreien!” Sid paused. “And I’m not even making promises on that.”

The man whimpered loudly at the mention of the palace of screams.“P-please Sid, I would never lie to you! Please!”

“I guess you didn’t hear me when I said I didn’t trust you enough on this one.” Sid pulled out a dagger and the man whimpered again. “Or maybe I do trust you enough, only I need to be three hundred percent clear and certain on it. So are you absolutely sure it was the Duke?”

“Yes!” The man screamed.

“And that he was the one closing the deal?”

“Yes!”

Sid raised the dagger closer to the man’s chin. “And that you swear you heard them do the exchange?”

“Yes, for the love of god! I swear to everything I consider holy, I saw him! I saw him handshake the son of a bitch!”

“Huh. Interesting.” Sid said, stepping back, letting go.

The man fell on the ground on his knees, gasping for air. He groaned loudly, and started swearing in a foreign language that Sid could only barely catch. None of them seemed to be directed at him. Not that he cared.

“Here.” Sid threw the bag of gold coins on the ground. And to his disgust, the man fumbled for it with what little strength he had left. “You go yapping about this, I’ll know about it. You tell the Duke about it, I’ll know about it too. So before you do anything stupid, don’t.”

The man nodded.

Sid was about to leave when the man asked him, “I thought you and this Duke were friends?”

Sid shot the man a glare “Not anymore.”

Sid knocked at the door three times and entered it without so much as glancing back.

Had Sid glanced back, he would have seen the curse signs the man with the bloody nose motioned at him. He would have seen the Guard smirk and shrug and close the door. But more importantly, had Sid glanced back, he would have seen a young knight with an all too cheerful smile approach the man with the bloody nose from behind, wrap his arms around the man’s neck and whisper something so terrifying that the man with the bloody nose – who was not having the best day of his life – piss himself in fear, and drop the bag of gold coins he was carrying.

“Now,” the knight said in an all too cheerful voice. “You will tell me exactly what the two of you talked about, right?”

***

When Leo Crawford had returned to Wysteria along with Alyn and the rest of the party, the last thing he had expected was to be more worried about Alyn. The moment they had returned, it was business as usual for the Captain of the Knights and Leo couldn’t help but feel protective over his younger brother. It wasn’t that there was something wrong; Alyn’s injuries were healing – although he was going to have a scar over his left hand – and he had some stitches removed. He was eating regularly, had been visiting the doctors only for routine checkups, and was a perfect example of a recovering knight who had gone through something quite unpleasant.

What Leo was worried about was the fact that Alyn had clammed up about the entire ordeal. Almost as if nothing had happened.

Leo had been like that before. And it hadn’t done him much good.

The one and only time Alyn had talked about the incident was when he gave a full report to Giles immediately after their return from Stein. He recounted the entire ordeal without flinching; the only hint of emotion that came out from him was his anger at the rebels for hurting Tori. He had sworn five times, Leo remembered. And they would have made a sailor blush.

Leo had intended to visit of course, just to make sure that his little brother was doing okay but then, to say that Alyn didn’t like it when Leo visited him during work was an understatement. Alyn absolutely abhorred the idea and was completely against it. Leo had taken the hint when he had hung around the knights’ sparring session and was given an earful by an angry Alyn who had berated him that he was interrupting their training with his endless snickering, that the knights didn’t need a babysitter bureaucrat to oversee what they were doing because they give lengthy reports, and if Leo had time slacking off, he should use it to sleep instead. That had been the tipping point and Leo did his best to visit Alyn less. Or at least, not be spotted by him when he did.

But now though, Leo wanted to risk the scalding remarks. He had tried approaching Alyn during his off hours but Alyn was either out on patrol, or too busy. As a matter of fact, the only time that Leo saw Alyn was during the knights’ training session and Leo, as much as he wanted to make sure Alyn was doing okay, didn’t want to antagonize him any further.

“You should probably not worry about him too much.” Robert had advised to him. “It does look like he’s not having nightmares about it.”

“I just want to be sure he’s not going to stray down the same path I did.” Leo replied. “I… I don’t want him blaming himself.” And Leo meant it. He didn’t want Alyn to be overcome with the same desire for revenge that he had had. It was messy. It was dark. And there was no rest in that kind of mindset.

He wanted Alyn to know that.

Or rather, he wanted to make sure that Alyn knew it. And he just wanted Alyn to know that he was there for him.

Then again, Leo thought, was it a kind of karma of sorts? Hadn’t Alyn been offering the same thing to him back then before the fiasco with Lord Aubin was resolved? Hadn’t Alyn been going out of his way back then to tell him to stop?

And it was all too clear what he had done with his younger brother’s offer.

But he had been wrong. He admitted at least that much when he had returned to the palace, what with the Princess smacking him hard enough both for herself and Alyn’s sake. Now that Alyn was somehow in a similar position as he was back then, Leo worried that Alyn might not follow his own advice.

Crawfords had a tendency to act that way, he mused.

Yet despite this desire to pass on a nugget of wisdom to his twin, Leo found himself unable to infiltrate the bubble Alyn placed around himself. Had Leo been acting that way too back then?

“To be honest, yes.” Giles had responded to his question. “And you were really hard-headed too. The princess was beside herself with worry and all you could talk about was revenge.”

“I did not always talk about revenge – ”

“Ahh yes.” Giles chuckled. “Not revenge. Just killing the head of your family. Or something very close to it.”

Now that made Leo worry all the more. Had he been that obnoxious?

One night however, as Leo finished pouring himself a third cup of coffee, trying to devise a plan to confront Alyn during a training session, Alyn himself knocked on his door. Well, he knew it was Alyn: one, because nobody knocked at his door at two in the morning; and two, because a knight’s metal glove had a peculiar sound when it was knocked on wood.

Sure enough, Alyn entered his study without even waiting for his acquiescence. The younger Crawford had a frown on his face – a peculiar frown that Leo had never seen on Alyn ever – but it vanished just as quickly as Leo noticed.

They stood there without talking. Alyn wasn’t even looking at him, just scanning the room as if it was the first time he’d entered it. And somehow, that was true. It had been a while since Alyn had been able to visit.

Leo patiently waited for his brother to speak up but the latter made no such move. Leo even wondered for a moment if Alyn would just turn around and leave, pretending that nothing had happened or that he wasn’t there a few feet away from him. It wouldn’t be the first time. Alyn didn’t leave though, just continued to stand there, seemingly fascinated by the fireplace.

Leo opened his mouth to speak, at the very least, to break the ice, but Alyn spoke first. “Coffee at this time of the night is going to fuck up with your sleep schedule.”

“I don’t have a sleep schedule.”

“Well, neither do I.” Alyn almost snapped back, softened only by what he said next, “At least, not anymore.”

“Well, I can make a fresh pot.” Leo answered. “If you want.”

Alyn again stood in silence, his eyes settling on the fireplace. “Fine.” He said finally. “But I like mine with lots of cream. Your brew is as dark as sin and I’m not going to have that.”

Leo chuckled and proceeded to take out an extra cup. He worked in silence while Alyn propped himself in one of the sofas near the fire. After a while, the smell of coffee filled the room and Leo saw Alyn close his eyes, relaxing into the sofa as he did.

Four teaspoons of cream. Three sugars. Leo then placed the cup in front of Alyn who muttered something about there should be more cream than necessary to which Leo responded that Alyn would just have to drink and find out for himself. The twins sipped their coffee in silence.

“I had a very specific scenario I didn’t want to go through back then.” Alyn said softly. “It was The-Worst-Case-Scenario; the One-Thing-I-Hated-to-Go-Through. I would even endure an entire year of having you interrupt my training schedule than that. Although I knew it was just a matter of luck, really, and that I never really had a choice if it came to it, but I was so afraid that if I was escorting Tori, and we were ambushed, and something happened to her during that time, that I would be so seriously injured that I would have to watch her be taken away. I would hate myself if she died. I was so afraid of losing that way.

“And it did happen. And my first thoughts back then was me praying so hard that it was all a dream, that none of it was real. But when Tori screamed and I felt the sword clash against my shield, there was no escaping it. And then Tori was stabbed. There was so much blood. Oh gods damn it all there was so much of Tori’s blood. I was scared she was going to die in my arms and I hated every goddamn minute of it.

“You see, when we were about to depart back then, I was feeling uneasy. I felt like I should bring more knights. But nobody knew Tori’s plans – they were impromptu – and we moved the schedule ten minutes tops, and I made sure that nobody was following us. I did everything I could to stop feeling uneasy but in the back of my mind, as we crossed through that forest, I just somehow felt I should’ve brought more knights. And then it all happened. They were waiting for us. Somebody knew. Somebody told them.

“Of course, I made sure to cut enough of those bastards to make myself feel better about it later. But if Tori died out there, if the reason she died was because I couldn’t keep her safe, I wouldn’t be able to live with it. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself for it.”

Silence as Alyn sipped more coffee.

“Other people would drink alcohol instead.” Leo piped.

“Please.” Alyn rolled his eyes. “You’d get drunk eating a slice of fruitcake.”

“So does that mean you do want to talk to me about something?”

“If you haven’t noticed, I just opened up to you.”

“Alyn,” Leo’s voice was gentle. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know.”

“You did your best.”

“I know.”

“Tori is alive because of what you did.”

“I know.”

Leo shook his head. “If you don’t need a sympathetic ear or words to rebuild your confidence, then why are you here at all?”

It was Alyn’s turn to chuckle. “I have this stupid older brother who is probably losing what little sleep he has worrying about me. I’m here to show him that he doesn’t have to because I’m tougher than he’ll ever be.”

“I’m not – ”

“And he should probably grow a pair, too.”

“What the ever loving fu- !”

“Robert talked to me.” Alyn looked at him now. “And so did Giles. And they told me to stop making my brother worry.” Alyn finished his coffee in one final gulp. “And besides, it’s not like I didn’t notice. So stop buzzing around me like a goddamn fairy godmother, all right? I know for a fact you’ve been keeping an eye out.”

Leo raised his hands in defeat. “I’m just worried – ”

“No offense, brother, but I’m not like you.” Alyn said. His tone wasn’t spiteful but the smirk on his face made Leo realize then and there that he had missed the one crucial detail that should have been so glaringly obvious. To him, the older brother, of all people. He had been worrying so much about Alyn that he forgot that this was Alyn he was worrying about.

“I was just worried that you’ll end up like me.” Leo finally said and as he heard himself, suddenly it sounded so silly. Why had he been beside himself with worry in the first place?

Alyn snorted. “No way I’m going to be as uncool as you.” The knight stood up, a smile on his lips. “If you have time to be worried, I hope this means that you’re closing in on our mystery man. I’ve heard about what happened with Giles’ meeting.”

Leo’s smile was pained. “Ah. The Court’s all ablaze about that. And that’s a matter that I would want to discuss with you.” Leo waited for Alyn to nod. “I need a detailed list of knight duties assigned to a certain noble. Everything. Guard duties, shifts, accompaniments made for excursions – the works.”

At this, Alyn raised a brow. “And you need this for Tori..?”

Leo shrugged as he smiled. “She benefits. It’s for another friend.”

***

It was almost expected that when the doctors had finally given their permission for her to train again, Tori was ecstatic, and the first thing she did was to persuade Alfred and Tobias to resume her lessons. The two knights were Alyn’s best men, and ever since Nico had revealed himself as a knight of Stein to Giles and Tori, thus returning to King Byron’s service, they had been guarding her whenever Alyn was away or was too busy. It was thus not unexpected that they’ve been dispatched to guard her now during her stay in Stein. They also were tasked to teach her about self-defence.

They could not however, be persuaded to give her the same regimen that they had been giving her back in Wysteria. Tori was recovering and a traumatic stab wound took ages to heal. At most, they agreed to light exercises and simple parrying, much to Tori’s chagrin.

So she resumed training again under the duo; slowly though, and only just a few hours a day, taking care that she not to strain herself too much. But she had made progress regardless. She now knew how to switch from her right hand to her left. She could dodge blows, but deflecting was still particularly tricky. She could also lift a shield for a longer duration but not for too long – just long enough to outlast an outraged enemy for three extra blows. Try as she might, she simply did not have the endurance for it. Or any two handed weapon for that matter. The most effective weapon of choice for her, to her dismay, was a short sword, similar to Nico’s, which was light and easy to carry.

“That’s enough for today, Princess.” Alfred pushed back his hair from his face.

“But we just started!” Tori frowned.

“Three hours is up. You promised.” Tobias came at her side, offering her a towel. “Or rather, we promised your physicians. And we’ve talked about this, your highness. It’s not the amount of hours a day that matters. It’s consistency.”

“I know, I know.” Tori wiped her brow, sighing. “It’s just that today, feels like a good day, you know? Giles should be done meeting with the nobles in Wysteria. If I remember correctly that should have happened a week ago. And just thinking that, I feel like I’ve got the extra energy.”

“Does that mean we will going back soon?” Alfred asked.

“I hope so.” Tori smiled at him. “This is probably our longest stay in Stein, huh?”

“Not that I’m complaining, your Highness. It’s just that in my very honest opinion, Wysteria’s food is far more delectable.” Alfred made a face.

“You’re just craving to satisfy your sweet tooth.” Tobias said.

“Guilty as charged.” Alfred shrugged. “And don’t tell me you don’t miss the Captain’s cakes. A month is a long long time.”

Tori laughed. “We could ask the kitchen for some sweets tonight. I think Giles simply needs to sort some things out first and then in a few days, we’ll be heading back.”

But part of her didn’t want to go. Was it such a surprise that she wanted to stay? Every night, she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved and every morning, she woke up with him still beside her. Though they did not see much of each other during the day, it was the fact that they always came back together after a long day that meant the world to her. They ate together, they had baths together, and sometimes they chatted the evening away. Even if her extended stay in Stein was due to political strife, whenever Tori would snuggle closer and feel Byron’s breath at her ear, she felt happy. She felt safe.

She wanted nothing more than for things to continue the way those intimate moments did.

Yet it went without saying that she still feared leaving Byron alone. What if something happened while she was gone? What if she would not be able to go back? What if the rebellion delivered on its promise to wreck havoc and…?

Tori took in a deep breath.

“Tomorrow again?” Tori said to the two knights. “Same time? Are we still going to work on my parrying?”

“We can shift to something else.” Alfred looked at Tobias, brows raised. “What do you say we start teaching her how to throw knives?”

“Really?” Tori’s smile was too wide for either knight’s comfort. “I volunteer Tobias to have an apple on his head!”

“What?!”

“Princess, that’s for when we start on arrows.” Alfred laughed.

“Excuse me, your Highness.” A maid suddenly appeared, bowing low. “A letter from sir Nico Meier.”

The laughter in Tori’s throat died almost instantly. She turned and took the sealed envelope from the platter the maid handed to her. “Thank you, Ellie.”

The maid curtsied and ever so subtly gave Tori a knowing look. Tori nodded as subtly as she could in return and Ellie made her way back into the palace.

“No wonder I wasn’t seeing him around.” Tobias noted behind her.

“I sent him to do something.” Tori stared at the envelope. The dread started to build inside her, beginning at the end of her spine all the way up her back, chasing away the excitement and vigor she felt. Something somehow was telling her not to open the letter, and she felt uneasy just holding it in her hands.

What did you find for me, Nico?

“Let’s head up for dinner.” Tori said out loud, turning to face the two knights, tucking in the letter into her pocket and schooling her features into a grin. “Thank you for today, Alfred, Tobias.”

“It’s our pleasure, Princess.” Alfred said and the two knights bowed in unison before her.

“No apples, please?”

Tori laughed as she waved the knights goodbye. Then, she hurriedly headed up to her chambers, her heart hammering in her chest, walking as fast as she could without actually running. She decided to take the shortcuts, hoping not to bump into any of the physicians or herbalists she was supposed to meet after every exercise. The letter in her pocket somehow felt impossibly heavier and heavier with each step.

When she finally reached her room, she went straight for her dresser, fishing out the letter opener in one of the drawers and all the while muttering under her breath that the letter would contain all that would be needed so she could sleep better at night.

Even if it meant containing a name from a Wysterian noble.

Tori took a deep breath before opening the envelope.

The letter was short. Too short. In case the letter was intercepted or fell into the wrong hands, nobody would have understood what it meant. It contained no explanations, no details of Nico’s excursion. It didn’t even have Nico’s name, just a caveat: Unsure which is the brain but details point to a select group. And three names. Tori checked the short list, and when she saw the last name, she could not help but gasp.

It was a name that Tori would have never suspected – it would have never crossed her mind even in her wildest speculations. She read it once, twice, and even at the fifth time, she still could not come to terms with it. Yet it was there, written in Nico’s messy handwriting, unmistakeably clear.

“Louis Howard.”


	6. Chapter 6

Albert coughed politely and Byron broke away from his thoughts. “I’m sorry, your Majesty. You were… uhmm…”

Byron shook his head. What had he been doing?

Albert was standing before him, giving a report. He had documents in his hands. The cup of tea beside them was already cold. They were talking border patrols and that today was the second day wherein the captured dissidents had back-up to help some escape.

“Forgive me, Albert. Continue.”

“We’ve been able to capture three out of the six. There were no casualties of our own.” Albert said. “But six men are injured and would have to rest for two weeks.”

“This might mean that their numbers are growing small and they’re beginning to be very protective.” Byron said. “Pressure is still being applied around the borders, I presume.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Albert adjusted his glasses. He looked at the documents, then looked back at Byron. “Would you want to adjust the chokepoints? Harvest would begin soon and merchants would be coming in droves.”

“Perhaps the route to the market should be adjusted.” Byron answered, easing himself back unto his chair. “We can’t have them purchasing goods to resupply…” Byron paused, and noticed that Albert was looking at him worriedly. “What is it?”

“If I may be so bold, King Byron,” Albert said, hesitating. “But you have not been looking very good the past few days. Please consider your health more.”

“I’ll rest when the people responsible for this debacle is behind bars or have ceased to exist.”

Albert adjusted his glasses again, looking for all the world as if he was about to say something else. But then didn’t. “Of course.”

They continued discussing matters of security and patrols, as well the detailed documents regarding minor noble families who were currently touring Stein with the intention of buying estate to the south.

“There is this particular mansion to the east, your Majesty that I would like to draw your attention to.” Albert then said, giving Byron a copy of the report in his hands. “Our agents have noted that there has been some kind of covert activity the past few weeks. Although no one is currently is living within the house, there has been suspicious activity surrounding it. The stables are filled with feeds and the hinges of the doors are well-oiled.

“We’ve been monitoring it the past few days now. It would either be another hideout or a safe house. Judging from the activity, we’re expecting another party to come within two days time.”

“Who owns the property?”

“It has been abandoned for fifty years. Escheat proceedings have already begun three months earlier. We are still going through the records but it’s probably a merchant’s house.”

“Let’s take a closer look at it then.” Byron said. “I’ll join the excursion.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Hour after hour, Byron and Albert continued discussing plans, and it was only when a servant had bowed to announce that dinner would most certainly be cold, did Byron felt satisfied.

“Let’s call it a day.”

“Yes, your Majesty. I’ll have the night patrol start with their rounds. A full report of the borders will arrive at your desk tomorrow morning.”

“I said we should rest, Al.” Byron chuckled.

“I will, your Majesty. But a certain small knight has not yet returned to his post and I will simply have to fill in for him. And I can’t be resting when the King himself refuses to.” Albert bowed low as he left the room and Byron chuckled again before he looked at the documents in hand.

They’ve been making steady progress. More hideouts have been routed and there have been less smuggling of weapons in and out of Stein. A few nobles have been arrested and were undergoing questioning. Some citizens have expressed approval of more visible guards around their towns and there has been a steady decrease in small crimes and mischief.

Yet despite these accomplishments, Byron knew it would not be entirely over until they’ve captured the man responsible for the ambush.

The rebellion he could suffer through even if it was his entire lifetime. But a threat to the life of his beloved would have to be nipped before it took root.

Still so much more to do.

And the thought made Byron sigh. He would deny he even admitted it to himself but Albert was right. He was feeling a bit under the weather and his absent-mindedness earlier only served to prove his right hand’s point.

Maybe he should take even just half the day off tomorrow.

He wondered if he would be able to eat with Tori tonight but perhaps she had already eaten. He had seen her practicing with her knights in the courtyard earlier. He could still remember the expression she had when the doctors had finally declared her nearly recovered and Byron smiled at the thought. Dare he try to spend the rest of the day with her tomorrow, instead?

He was just about to stand up to propose the idea to Tori when all of a sudden, there was a knock. Byron looked up as the door opened and was only slightly surprised to find Robert entering the room. “I assume this is a personal visit.”

Robert smiled. “Yes.”

Byron stood up and headed for sofas. He had an idea of why Robert was there, alone, unaccompanied by the rest the Wysterian entourage. Byron felt both flattered and exasperated at the idea, however, that Robert was worried enough about him to pay him a visit unannounced.

“I know you know why I’m here.” Robert said.

“All too clearly, I’m afraid.” Byron said frowning. “Would you like refreshments?”

“Tea would be nice.”

A servant almost immediately appeared into the room as if summoned by Byron’s will. Tea would be ready in a few minutes and they were reminded that dinner was to be served in promptly forty-five minutes. Otherwise, pots would have to be reheated.

“Does Tori know you’re here?” Byron asked when the servant went out of the room.

“No.” Robert replied. “But I saw her practicing in the grounds earlier this afternoon. She’s becoming skilled with a sword.”

Byron sat down on one of the sofas but Robert continued to stand, hands behind his back. “I had tried to dissuade her but she’s oddly determined at learning.”

“Tori does have a stubborn streak at times.” Robert chuckled.

“One of the many things I love that about her.”

“But I’m not here to discuss that.” Robert turned to look at Byron, the frown on his lips deeper than Byron could remember. Robert rarely frowned as seriously as he was doing now.

Byron held up his hand. “I know where the conversation is going. I almost know what you are about to say. And truth be told, I do not want to hear it. None of it.” He added with finality in his tone. “I’m not up for discussions regarding this or anything.”

“Then why bother letting me in.” Robert frowned.

“Because you are one of my oldest friends and a dear mentor.” Byron replied. “I’m not one to send you away after you’ve mustered all your courage to speak to me about this.”

“Then as your oldest friend and dear mentor, you know that I’m not going to let you off the hook easily.” Robert’s tone tried its best to be gentle but it couldn’t.

Byron sighed.

“You used the Schreien.” The painter said finally.

Silence. Byron simply stared at Robert.

“You’ve been brooding.” Robert continued. “There is a sort of mood with the knights. More evening patrols. And the bandits are avoiding the forest because there are rumors that anyone too suspicious is going to be gagged and taken into custody. You’ve placed several nobles and two diplomats under house arrest. Not to mention that you’ve had an entire family exiled. Albert has been sighing far too often from what I’ve heard from some of the maids. And Nico is nowhere to be found.”

“Nico is currently working for Tori. He’s on an errand.” Byron said.

“What happened at the Schreien, Byron?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Byron’s voice was laced with coldness and, he hoped, a more stern finality than earlier. He didn’t want Robert prying into that.

But it didn’t seem to reach the painter.

“It concerns me if you’re going down a path both of us have done our very best to avoid.”

There was a knock on the door and the servant Byron had spoken to earlier came with a trolley. He bowed as he exited the room. Neither Byron nor Robert made any movements.

“You unnerve me when you stare at me like that.” Robert finally said, sighing deeply and sitting down opposite of him. There was no smile on his face now, Byron noted. Only worry and something close to anger.

“I’m worried.” Robert added. “I don’t want you doing anything rash that you might end up… regretting.”

“I’m fully aware of my actions. The nobles I’ve placed under house arrest have been caught smuggling arms without permit; the diplomats were caught sending cryptic letters to a certain L. H. regarding the schedule of patrols and list of staff of the castle; the family I have exiled has pledged allegiance to my father and swore never to bow to an amateur like me. Did I mention that they said this in front of me? I have more names on my list and with the information I am receiving from Wysteria as well as my own informants, you will be very happy to know that they are all well-grounded.

“Your concern is appreciated but unneeded. Or would you like me to list all the other reasons I’ve had for every single decision I’ve made since your last official visit with the Wysterian court?” Byron paused, noticing that his voice had been rising. He let out a breath. “If you’ve been listening to me, I already said I do not like where this is going and that I know what I’m doing.”

“And that is exactly why I’m afraid for you.”

Silence again. Byron disliked how Robert was going about but somehow he understood where the court painter’s concern was coming from. He had been here with him in Stein during the reign of the Tyrant. Needless to say, both of them have been through too much than either would care to remember. If there was a person aside from Tori who would be most willing to honestly tell him if he was stepping out of the line, it would be Robert.

Not Albert. Not Nico. Not one of the members of the Stein Court. But Robert.

However, he was not going to step out of the line. He was in control. He was aware. He was making sure that whatever actions he took was carefully deliberated and not brash or obscene or violent.

He was treading carefully so as to not let history repeat itself. At the very least, he had hoped Robert would see that.

He had hoped that Robert would understand.

“Byron – ”

“Our reactions perhaps differ because of how differently we treat her. She was your student, your childhood friend. She’s my wife-to-be, the only woman I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. You have no idea what I felt when I saw her – ”

“Nobody is questioning that. But nobody is denying the fact that you went livid when you captured the perpetrators.”

“Livid,” Byron repeated. “Would perhaps be too weak a word to describe what I felt back then.”

“What would be apt then? Furious? Mad? Wrathful?” Robert shook his head. “No one likes a King who loses his head when – ”

“I did not lose my head.”

“Byron, you know as much as I do – ”

“Victoria almost died!” Byron slammed his fist down as he gritted his teeth, all too aware of the burning anger that erupted whenever he remembered, the same anger that was now coursing through his body, winding him up like a spring. “How else was I supposed to react, then? Remain calm and collected? Was I supposed to dismiss her the way my father dismissed us when we were the ones in danger? Was I to do nothing as the people responsible for hurting Victoria escaped?”

For a moment, Robert seemed to be too afraid to say anything else but the expression of wariness left the painter’s face as soon as it appeared. “Byron,” he said, his voice changing subtly. “She’s here with us now. Alive and well.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that they still want to hurt her. That they’re out there and they still want to hurt her. And they’re not going to stop until I stop – ”

“Then protect her!” Robert said, exasperated. “And you’ve been doing a very good job of it. But the Schreien, Byron! You made a promise that you wouldn’t use the Schreien and don’t tell me that you didn’t kill those prisoners because I saw – !”

“Enough!” Byron shouted, anger and rage electrifying his insides. He stood up, hand reflexively gripping the hilt of his sword. “You are over reacting. Enough, Robert. We will not discuss this anymore.”

Robert opened his mouth but Byron cut him off.

“She was almost taken away from me! She almost died! And I have no intentions of stopping until the people responsible are caught, and until they’ve learned the message that anyone who dares hurt me or mine will suffer the consequences.”

“Is this some sort of revenge?”

“And that is where you are wrong.” Byron glared at him. “It’s not revenge. It’s not mindless spite. It’s not rage. And it is most certainly not me terrorizing the people of Stein. It’s not me turning into the Tyrant!”

“Then what exactly are you doing?” Robert asked, his own voice rising. “Tell me! Tell me, your Majesty, because from where I stand, you ordered the execution of fifteen prisoners in the dead of the night after you’ve wrung them dry of information.”

Byron stood in front of Robert, staring at him head on. “That was punishment. For hurting me and mine.”

***

“Tomorrow, I’ll be returning to Stein.” Giles said, doing his best to contain a sigh. It was already late, yet he and Leo had opted to stay up and wait for Sid to return. The information dealer had sent them notice that he would be arriving that night, with grave news. Sid had not specified what the grave news was exactly, but if he was privy to the mishap that had occurred at Court, Giles had an inkling of what the grave news contained. “We will be reporting tomorrow to King Byron.”

“Do you think King Byron will be amiable to the plan?” Leo inquired.

“It’s not yet final either but I hope he will be.” Giles replied. “And if not, I do hope he has a better one. This entire thing is a mess. Conspiracy over conspiracy over conspiracy. I’ve been trying to soothe noblemen for days, and it’s keeping me from my real work.”

“Do you think that’s part of their plan?”

Giles nodded. “Stalling us now and stirring pandemonium within our own Court doesn’t seem all that low. If anything, it’s unimaginative.”

Leo chuckled. Then the smile turned melancholic. “Louis’ right you know, I’m actually afraid of having Tori all there by herself.”

“The safest place Tori can be right now is beside King Byron.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I usually am.”

“The safest place Tori can be is here.” Sid countered entering the room unannounced and without even a knock. He stood across the two men and looked at Giles directly. “I’ve heard some pretty bad stuff. It’s been very bloody in Stein the past few days. The King intends to clean house thoroughly and by thoroughly, I mean completely. We need to take Tori back here.”

“Tori will have the last say in that.” Giles said. “Her and King Byron both. But that’s out of our hands, Sid. What did you find?”

“Nastier news then the one I reported last week.” Sid frowned. “And our mystery man? They’re actually mystery men. You’re not going to fucking believe who it is – I can’t fucking believe who it is – but then,” He looked at Giles. “Maybe you already do.”

Giles frowned. “Yes, I think we’re going to be on the same page about that.”

“Well,” Sid said. “If we can consolidate what we found out with what Stein has, we’ll be getting a clearer picture. Like I said, Stein’s cleaning house and their nobles are standing under the sword of Damocles, so to speak: King Byron is not happy.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked.

“I gave him a list of names weeks back. And from what I’ve gathered, all those names I’ve given him are in really deep shit. He’s placed several families under house arrest and booted out some diplomats for suspicion of treason. The list is pretty long but it’s like he’s got a cleaver and going through it like a butcher through pig meat.”

“You don’t mean –”

“There are rumors.” Sid said, his expression darkening. “Not even my friends can confirm it, though.”

A heavy silence filled the room.

“You don’t think Tori knows this, do you?” Leo asked to Giles.

“For once, I have completely no idea.” Giles replied, massaging his temple with a gloved hand. “That’s not to say we have been friendly to our enemies.”

“Having bureaucrats roam through a mansion under a search warrant looking for evidence isn’t exactly hostile.” Sid said.

“All right, Sid. I’ll concede on your point.” Giles finally said after a moment. “We may be allies of Stein but if the internal struggle is proving too much, we should retrieve our princess.”

“I’ll hold the fort here.” Leo offered. “But c’mon, we’ve seen King Byron’s reactions though. Do you think he’ll be willing to let Tori out of his sight?”

Sid made a disgruntled noise before muttering something foreign under his breath.

Giles sighed again. At the moment, he had no idea what to expect from Stein’s ruler. All he knew was that if they would not handle things carefully, it could very well send Stein into civil war. And if Stein ends up in that situation, Tori would probably rally behind Byron, and that meant more trouble. It had been hundreds of years since Wysteria participated in any sort of war. “I have no idea what King Byron will say or what he plans to do with the information, but at the very least we should guarantee one thing and one thing only.”

“Tori’s safety.” Sid said. “She’s priority.”

“Exactly.”

***

Tori was partly glad that tonight, she was dining alone in her room. She did not have the heart to force herself to smile when she was feeling nothing else except anxiety. After reading the letter numerous times, she had burned it, and as she watched the paper turn to ash in the fireplace, it was as if every sliver of hope was escaping her body to join the smoke that snaked its way into oblivion.

It did not matter that the names were not final. The fact that Louis’ name was there perturbed her enough. She had never imagined him to be the type to ally himself with any sort of rebellion. Louis had seemed to be the kind of man who was most adamantly against violence.

Tori could remember him smiling during their numerous dance lessons, and how he had offered her a flower to grant her wish. He was so gentle and the way he smiled had always reminded her of the sun’s rays after a shower in spring. Yet in the same thought, she remembered how he had coldly stared at her and told her that she did not belong within the palace. She was a commoner. Her place was somewhere else, not the palace, not the Court, and most certainly not the throne.

She had pegged Louis as cold but not cruel. Had she been wrong in her judgment all along? Could Louis be part of all of this?

For the first time in weeks, Tori did not finish her meal. She picked at it and when she could no longer swallow anything, she called Ellie, who was standing outside her chambers and had her prepare the bath.

Soon enough, the tub was prepared and ready, and Tori sank into it with a grateful sigh. The warm water seemed to undo all the knots in her throat and chest. She closed her eyes, letting the water do its magic, and trying her best to not think negative thoughts.

Her hand slowly went to the scar on her side. Whenever she felt anxious, she realized she felt a sort of phantom pain pulsing from it. It was a natural reaction, she told herself as did her doctors, yet her hand went to cover her scar protectively, almost in reflex, just as it did now, her fingers tracing it from start to finish.

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you.” A familiar voice whispered in her ear and before Tori could even move a muscle, Byron eased himself into tub, sitting opposite her, stark naked, even the eye patch gone.

“You’re smiling, but I can see you’re tired.” Tori said gently, holding the hand that Byron was reaching out to her.

“It’s been a long day.” He answered. He tugged at her and Tori moved closer, kissing him first before settling to lean against him. “You look tired yourself.”

“Tobias can be a strict teacher sometimes.” Tori replied, hoping to bury the thought of Louis to the back of her head.

They were silent for a while, Tori running her fingers on Byron’s knees. He in turn wrapped his arms around her, then started planting kisses across her back. They stayed silent for some time, enjoying the warm water and each other’s company.

“Victoria…” Byron suddenly said, breaking the silence. “I saw you practicing.”

“You should drop by sometimes.” Tori teased. “We could spar.”

“And you think you’re a match for me?”

“I could give you a handicap if you’re so worried. I won’t approach you from your blindside.”

Byron chuckled. “Soon, then.”

“Not tomorrow?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Byron planted a kiss on her ear. “I have meetings the entire day. The day after tomorrow, Albert and I will be scouting some properties that are potential safe-houses.”

“Can I come?”

“If I remember correctly, the doctors said no actual fighting just yet.”

Tori pouted. The skirmish would have been an outlet, let her blow off some steam. “It’s not fair that you get to do all the raidings.”

“It is not fair that I have to do these raids at all.” Byron countered. “But the Tyrant’s mark is… hard to remove.” He trailed off, his voice sounding different and detached.

“Byron?”

“Robert visited earlier.”

Tori turned her head to see him looking away from her. “Robert was here? I didn’t know.”

“He visited me.” There was an edge to Byron’s voice that made Tori frown. “And he said some things I didn’t approve…” Byron’s voice trailed off.

Tori said nothing and waited for him to continue. Byron still refused to look at her. For a moment, it seemed as if he was pouting, like a child who refused to admit he had eaten all the candy and then hid some. If it were not for the way that Byron was almost clinging to her, Tori would have teased him for the way he looked.

“And… I quarrelled with Robert.”

“What?!” Tori couldn’t quite believe what she had just heard.

Byron, for all the world, seemed to have been blushing, but before Tori could properly turn around and face him, he tightened his embrace, leaning his face against her back.

“He was worrying about me. He said that I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. He thinks I’m…” Byron let out a deep sigh. “I don’t even think I can say it out loud.”

“Byron…”

“How could he even think that?” Byron growled. “I’m not…”

“No, you’re not.” She said firmly. “Not now. Not ever. You will never ever be like that madman.”

“He looked at me when he said it and he looked so certain that I was bound to go down the same path. I am not going down that path, Victoria, I swear.”

Slowly, Tori turned around to face Byron. She was surprised to see him so dejected that for a moment, she herself was overwhelmed by emotion. Byron had never acted like this before. Whatever words he and Robert might have exchanged must have cut him deeply.

But perhaps more than that, Tori thought, was to have your friend tell you that you were becoming the very person you swore you’d never become.

“He said I should not let the past repeat itself.” Byron looked at her now, the blue in his eyes dark and deep and filled with turmoil. “But I’m not turning into him, Victoria. I am not. Things had to be done because… because they almost took you away from me. And whenever I think that, my chest hurts so much – I feel like the world is tearing itself apart.

“I’m afraid of losing you.” He held her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’ve never been this afraid of anything in my life. And I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if it means some people have to… disappear.”

“Byron – ”

“You know what that means – ”

“Of course I do.”

“Then, does that scare you at all, Victoria?” He asked.

Tori thought for a moment.

Did it scare her? At all?

Ever since she had been Princess Elect there had been no attempts at her life. Sure, there had been more than one attempt at overthrowing the princess system but she, along with Giles and Leo, had been able to thwart these without resorting to any sort of violence. When Stein had entered the picture – or rather, when she and Byron had met and when Stein had then proposed to Wysteria – the attempts had died down. Until the ambush that had started it all and gave her a scar.

She thought about the assassination against Byron, of the letter that Nico had sent her, and even the reports that some of the maids had given her the past weeks, particularly Ellie. She thought of the stories Albert had shared to her about past attempts at Byron’s life, of the dark days during the Tyrant’s reign. She thought of some of her lessons with Leo, of Wysteria’s own history that was just as ominous, and then the twisted schemes that were spun in Sid’s line of work.

Again, she thought of the ambush.

And finally, she thought of Louis’ words.

You don’t belong in Court.

“No.” Tori said, to herself, to Louis, and to Byron. And as she said it, a plan started to form in her mind. “It does not scare me.”

First, she would have to return to Wysteria.

“I’m not afraid of what needs to be done.” She added. “For the people. For us. And most especially, for you.”


End file.
